


Pipe That

by dirty_diana



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action, BAMFs, Closed Captions Available, Fanvids, Multi, thirst everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: pipe, verb: fuck hard. A fanvid tribute to how hard the boys do, well, everything.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 41
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	Pipe That

**Author's Note:**

> a premiere for VidUKon 2020. Thanks to skripka, llaras, freeyourmind.
> 
> Contains some faster motion, a little swearing & weed references, a lot of sex imagery.

song by Big Freedia featuring Icona Pop and the Soul Rebels

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/d35PXG3zabI)  
[download mp4 at mediafire, 96 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/file/d11n7o4yhuw4rgq/pipe_that.m4v/file)  
[tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com/post/620938975760285696/pipe-verb-fuck-hard-pipe-that-by-dirty)  
[dw](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org/139427.html)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for watching! you can say hi on [dreamwidth](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org/read), [tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com), [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweeter_diana).


End file.
